


A Glitch in the System

by Feenie



Series: Earth's Mightiest Reviewers [1]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dramedy, Friendship, Gen, Hopefully not OOC, Science Fiction, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, if linkara himself ever finds this i am so sorry, someone is about to get dunked on by a bunch of internet reviewers, the at4w movie takes a sharp turn INTO HELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: 'It will be okay, they'll just die if they go with you anyways.'Or, a certain arc ends much, much earlier than it's supposed to.Spoilers for AT4W Movie and Sleepwalker arc!





	1. 'it's for the best', you say

**Author's Note:**

> ....i dove headfirst back into at4w fandom, i'd say, but i never truly left
> 
> this will hopefully be a multi-chapter fic i complete. and not abandon for upwards of a year. this isn't nearly in large in scope as some of my other works, so...hopefully!
> 
> also please heed the spoiler warning, and go watch at4w's story compilation videos if you're curious about those character tags. for real, if you haven't seen the movie or sleepwalker arc, you're either going to be spoiled super bad or be super confused

“Linkara, you’re our friend, and people need our help--let us help you,” MarzGurl pleaded.

Linkara hesitated, and for one moment, she hoped he was going to say yes. Something flickered across his face, and he frowned deeply. “...no. No, look, I appreciate you guys wanting to help, but space on my end hasn’t exactly been pleasant either. Besides, half the time whenever a bunch of reviewers get together, nothing good ever happens!”

“What about Southland Tales?” Lupa asked.

“Or that Brawl?” Joe piped up.

“You got shot in the head!” Linkara countered.

“I got better!” Joe argued.

Linkara looked away, folding his arms. “I’ll be fine. I can handle this, I’ve handled everything else before, I don’t need anyone’s death weighing on me.”

No one spoke right away, Allen taking a step back with a very uncomfortable look on his face. Pollo stared directly at Linkara. “Linkara, you’re acting unreasonable. You know you can’t handle problems alone.”

“I’ll be fine!” Linkara snapped. “Go home, all of you. Allen, I’ll get on Comicron-1 and head over to Jupiter pronto, and I’ll keep in contact.”

No one moved to leave, MarzGurl looking at Linkara with plaintive eyes. “...Linkara, don’t do this. Please.”

“Get _out!”_ Linkara shouted, MarzGurl flinching. “I’ll be just fine!”

Lupa gently gripped MarzGurl’s hand. “...we’re leaving. C’mon.”

The two, Allen, Nash, Snob, and Joe left the place without another word. “Well...that’s the third worst way a party I’ve been to has ended,” Snob commented.

“...Joe, do you know if Insano still has the Exit Strategy, by any chance?” Lupa asked.

“Last I checked, yeah. I’ll ring him up,” Joe responded, grabbing his phone.

“So this...really isn’t normal Linkara behavior,” Allen guessed, looking back at the house. “Do either of you know why...?”

Nash shrugged. “I haven’t been with these guys for most of their crazy shit, so. No, not really.”

“We haven’t been able to talk with him as much lately, but he isn’t an ass,” MarzGurl said. “If he’s acting cagey for no good reason, either he knows something about Jupiter we don’t or something’s up with him on a personal level.”

She paused, then looked at Nash. “Are you sure you want to come with? I mean, you haven’t been with us during the whole thing with Molossia, or the weird LARP session...”

“Yes! I want to go into space! And I want to get involved with this crazy crap for once!” Nash responded, nodding.

MarzGurl nodded. “Alright. Joe?”

Joe looked up from the phone. “Insano is fine with it, but we need to head over to pick it up. He's busy with some project."

\--

It didn’t take Harvey long to notice Linkara’s foul mood as he teleported up to Comicron-1 and demanded they set a course for Jupiter. None of the people he had invited to the party were with him, and Pollo was keeping his distance.

“Pollo? What happened?” Harvey questioned.

“Linkara rejected his friends’ offer of help to aid the Caelestis,” Pollo responded. “I don’t know what they plan to do, but...”

“I’m _fine,_ ” Linkara insisted, not looking at either of them. “If they come along, people are just going to _die._ Whenever reviewers get together like that, it just ends poorly. Hell, the last time I was in the same area as MarzGurl and Lupa, Ma-Ti died, and when that whole thing with the Plot Hole happened, I couldn’t really do anything to stop the Critic merging with it.”

“Kid, didn’t the Critic come back?” Harvey pressed. “He’s still alive, ain’t he?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t change the fact it happened! Harvey, if I can prevent people from dying, then I’m going to take it!” Linkara argued. “I could have saved Ma-Ti, I could have saved Critic, I can keep them from going in and dying!”

“Linkara, with all due respect, those deaths were years ago. And as Harvey pointed out, the Nostalgia Critic is still alive,” Pollo reminded. “You are a different person now.”

Linkara seemed to seize up, gripping his arms tightly. “...even so, what actually has changed? They haven’t seen anything more frightening than Mechakara, while I’ve had to stare down something that absorbed almost the entire world. I’ve had to fight for our lives, while they--they haven’t. If I let them die...if I _let them die..._ ”

He lowered his head. “...I’d never forgive myself.”

“...this isn’t healthy,” Pollo said. “Linkara, you can’t take responsibility for every death.”

“Who will, then?” Linkara asked, his shoulders slacking. “...look, just...just give me some space. Please.”

Pollo and Harvey exchanged looks as the Comicron-1 set its sights on Jupiter.

\--

“Spoony, are you sure you and Insano don’t want to come with?”

The Exit Strategy stood before them, ready for take-off. Lupa was talking with Spoony before lift-off, frowning.

Spoony shrugged. “Not entirely, but I don’t think I’d be super good up there. I’ve honest-to-god had enough space shit to last a lifetime. And Insano...do you really trust him up there?”

“Point taken,” Lupa conceded. “Want me to say hi to Linkara for you?”

“Go ahead. Also tell him if he really starts pulling loner superhero crap, I will personally send Neutro up there to kick his ass,” Spoony responded.

Lupa nodded. Allen walked up to the two. “The Exit Strategy is ready to go. Are we all ready, or--”

“Wait, hold on a minute!”

Suede burst out of Spoony’s place, coat flapping behind him. “Where are you guys headed that’s taking the spaceship? And can I come with?”

“Well, I mean...” Lupa exchanged glances with Allen. “Suede, it’s not a joyride. Something’s up with Linkara, and he’s out in space. Where we can’t really get to him. We need the Exit Strategy and...wait, why were you at Spoony’s place?”

“Trying to figure out a crossover between us and Diamanda,” Suede responded. “At least something that matches up with anime and video games. I suggested Amnesia, but we haven’t really decided yet.”

“...can you round up Diamanda?” Lupa asked. “I think the situation calls for it right now.”

Suede nodded, and zipped off back to grab Diamanda. Spoony stared at Lupa, raising his eyebrows. “...this isn’t another thing with SUCKA or the Plot Hole, is it?”

“We lost contact with a spaceship, Linkara agreed to check in on them, but he refused everyone’s help. The way he was acting...it absolutely merits us following him,” Allen explained.

“If it turns out to be serious, we’ll absolutely need what help we can get,” Lupa added. “Diamanda and Suede are a good place to start...even though Suede probably hasn’t done a lot of fighting since the LARP thing.”

Suede quickly returned with Diamanda Hagan in tow, Diamanda grinning. “So, Linkara’s up in space, and we get to go to space to slap some sense into him?”

“I mean...that’s half of it,” Lupa admitted. “The other half is helping a spaceship with astronauts who may be in danger.”

“I’m not interested in that part. I’ll be honest, I want to see space for once because Critic didn’t invite some of us on his space opera adventure,” Diamanda said. “And because I give more of a shit about Linkara than half of you people.”

Lupa shrugged. “Sure. Why not. Are you going to bring along your minions?”

“You know it,” Diamanda said, choosing that moment to walk toward the Exit Strategy.

“...how did she get control of a nation?” Allen asked aloud.

“Violence. Lots of it,” Lupa guessed.

\--

Linkara was fine. It had just been a stressful time, he was just stressed, this was going to be a quick run to Jupiter and back. Maybe it was a bit of anxiety, but he’d be _just fine_.

Harvey and Pollo were very clearly side-eyeing him, and maybe he should consider apologizing--no, no they didn’t _get it,_ they just didn’t understand that it’d be better to--

“Kid, we’re being tailed,” Harvey interrupted his thoughts. “And, uh--it’s a house. A literal house following us in space.”

A house. A house, why is a house--Linkara got up and hurried over to Harvey. He couldn’t lie, his friends were at the very least tenacious about helping him. What he could only assume was the USS Exit Strategy was following after him, attempting to catch up to Comicron-1.

“...I’m both impressed and annoyed,” Linkara said aloud.

“Incoming transmission from ship identified as Exit Strategy,” Nimue declared, and MarzGurl appeared on-screen, arms folded.

“MarzGurl, no, just--go home,” Linkara ordered, gripping the console beneath him. “You don’t know what’s up here!”

“And you do, Linkara?” she asked in turn. “We’re coming with, and that’s final.”

“This isn’t up for debate!” Linkara snapped. “What exactly is your plan in the event this all goes horribly wrong?”

“We’ll fight. We’ve fought before, Linkara, we’re going to be okay!” MarzGurl responded. “What on earth is wrong? This isn’t like you!”

She had a point, maybe he was overreacting--no. No, even against Mechakara at his worst, they would have all died, there would have been nothing he could do to stop it.

“...I don’t want to lose people,” he said, voice shaking. “MarzGurl, you really don’t know what I’ve been through when we’re not all getting together to do dumb stuff. The whole thing with people just disappearing, I was the only person left--”

“And you saved us, didn’t you?” MarzGurl interrupted. “We’re here now. Linkara, things are going to be okay, I promise.”

No they weren’t, no they _weren’t,_ they were all going to die, just like Ma-Ti and Critic and _Margaret--_

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “MarzGurl. Are you 100% certain you and whoever else you have on board with you want to come with?”

“Absolutely!” MarzGurl replied, nodding.

“Alright, I’ll trust you and your group to help when needed,” Linkara declared. He paused, then asked, “Who do you have with you, anyways?”

“Allen, Lupa, Snob, Nash, Joe, Suede, and Diamanda,” MarzGurl said. “And a bunch of Diamanda’s minions, technically.”

“...how did you get Diamanda to come with?” Linkara wondered.

“Because I heard you were being a fucking idiot,” Diamanda responded, striding onto the screen. “Plus Critic didn’t invite me to go on a space opera adventure with him, and you fucking bet I’m coming along on this one.”

Linkara had no good response to that. “...just uh...be on guard in case anything comes up.”


	2. and the doll disapprovingly asks if you really need that much honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so real talk? not exactly proud of this chapter. i had to skip certain parts because i didn't want to do a complete re-telling of the movie, and inspiration wasn't striking me as hard here
> 
> however, i'm absolutely going to improve from this! because i'm improving as a writer dang it!!
> 
> also bonus points to you if you know what the chapter title is from

Of course something would go wrong, Linkara reflected as the Caelestis opened fire, and Comicron-1 and Exit Strategy returned fire. Of course it would be Mechakara, ready to kill him once and for all.

Mechakara gave the command and...Linkara couldn’t act. Couldn’t open his mouth to order a counterattack, couldn’t brace himself, couldn’t run to the controls himself--

He froze. For an awful, morbid minute, Linkara considered dying. He considered an out to it all, just...dying and never having to deal with any of this again. No more bad comics, no more attempts on his life, no more pain and suffering--

_NO_

His legs moved on their own. He reached the console before he even processed what he was doing, firing damn-near everything the ship had at the Caelestis, ignoring Harvey and 90’s Kid’s questions.

Something inside him screeched with fury, refusing to die there and then. He was not going to die here, not while the game was still going.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Linkara snapped out of his trance. “Kid?”

Linkara turned around to see Harvey, with MarzGurl’s crew standing behind him. When did they...

...what had he been doing?

“Linkara? Are you okay?” Suede asked, stepping forward. “You just...you froze, then you let loose on the Caelestis.”

“...I don’t know,” was all Linkara could say. “I really don’t.”

“Maybe we need to stay onboard Comicron-1 for a bit,” MarzGurl suggested. “Harvey, was anyone hurt?”

Harvey shook his head. “We’re good. You guys alright?”

“More or less. A few minions died, but they’re replaceable,” Diamanda responded, shrugging.

Linkara dragged himself over to the chair, sitting down a bit too roughly. MarzGurl winced, then turned to her crew. “We need to sit for a moment and rest, all of us. Head back to the Exit Strategy or stay here if you want, we’ll figure out a plan soon.”

The others backed out of the room, leaving MarzGurl and Linkara alone. Turning to Linkara, she asked, “What was all that? I’ve never seen you act like that.”

Her tone wasn’t malicious, but he figured it may as well be, the day was going poorly enough. “...I don’t know,” was all he could say.

“Linkara, all of this, the whole ‘lone wolf’ act, this isn’t you. Talk to us, please,” MarzGurl prompted.

A nagging voice in his head said no, they wouldn’t get it, they wouldn’t get why in that moment Linkara was ready for it all to end then and there. He pushed it back, closing his eyes. “Where to start?”

“Well...you freezing up would be a good place to start,” she suggested.

“...I don’t know how to explain it. It was like--”

Like what? What was he even supposed to say? That he was suicidal and ready to die? That his anxiety took over in that moment and made him freeze? That he just...ran to the controls without a thought in his head?

“--like panic just took over, I guess?” Linkara suggested. “One of those ‘heat of the moment’ things.”

MarzGurl gave Linkara a very pointed look. A ‘I seriously can’t believe you’re trying to feed me this bull’ look.

“...Critic gave us better lies than that. And he tricked a good portion of us with the idea of a free car, you included.”

“Fair point. What’s the best way to say ‘I think I’m slightly suicidal and overwhelmed with how my life is’ to people?” Linkara asked. “Because I think I’m slightly suicidal and overwhelmed with how my life is.”

“Well...being direct is a good place to start,” MarzGurl responded. “I’m not a therapist, but...how long have you been feeling like this?”

“Good question. Things really just started getting worse since...this morning, I guess? Something’s just been nagging at me that one of us is going to die, because it’s been that way the two last times a bunch of us got together,” Linkara admitted.

“No one’s died yet. Minions aside,” MarzGurl reminded.

“And I know, it’s stupid, but I feel responsible for Ma-Ti and Critic in a way. Because I wasn’t nearly as good at magic as Malachite was, Ma-Ti died. Because nothing I could do could stop the Plot Hole, Critic merged with it. I’m the Champion of this world, I should be able to protect it!” Linkara admitted.

“Linkara, what happens to a world’s Champion if they die?” MarzGurl asked.

“The world dies with them, Vyce told me that,” Linkara said.

“So, what would have happened if you were the one to merge with the Plot Hole? What would have happened if you and Malachite had that magic battle that killed you both?” MarzGurl prompted.

...oh. Oh.

“Linkara, I understand where you’re coming from, but you shouldn’t feel guilty over all this. Let us help you out,” MarzGurl reminded. “We’re your friends, remember?”

Linkara nodded, letting out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. “...alright. I’m sorry, really shouldn’t have treated any of you like that.”

MarzGurl smiled. “Apology accepted. Now, what’s our plan?”

\--

Allen really didn’t want to be on the same ship as Diamanda at the moment. The two plus Suede and the gaggle of minions Diamanda brought with her were the only ones on the Exit Strategy at the moment, as the three of them had nothing to do on Comicron-1 with everyone else handling the major roles over there.

Suede, unfortunately for him, had gone off to who knows where on the ship, leaving Diamanda with Allen in the same room. At the moment, Diamanda was ignoring him in favor of toying with a cybermat. How that got up there was anyone’s guess.

Diamanda, as far as Allen knew, was someone to be feared. She ruled over an actual nation with an iron fist, for crying out loud, the whole issue with Molossia had nothing on her! And yet, somehow she was friends with a bunch of internet reviewers?

“So what exactly does a person from the government want with a nerd who rants about comics?” she asked aloud, Allen jumping in his seat.

“...I’m Linkara’s government liason. The Caelestis is in danger, and he chose to help. What does the ruler of Haganistan want with him?” Allen asked in turn.

Diamanda shrugged. “Fair question. We’re friends, and he was acting like an idiot, so I came aboard in case that got him into danger.”

“...how are you two friends?” Allen found himself wondering.

“Another fair question. He’s actually competent compared to the rest of this lot. I will give MarzGurl and Suede that they can fight, but Linkara’s stared a multi-dimensional conqueror in the face and essentially said ‘fuck you, you aren’t taking this world’ to him. Plus, he’s one of the few people I know who will willingly talk about Doctor Who with me,” Diamanda responded.

“So you allied yourself with him? Wouldn’t be a bad thing to do, all things considered,” Allen guessed.

“You make it sound like I’m using him. Which isn’t a bad judgment to make, but give me more credit than that,” Diamanda said, rolling her eyes. “No, I befriended him because honestly, why not? A comic book nerd who protects the planet and a dictator who reviews movies with charming titles like ‘ _Schizophreniac The Whore Mangler_ ’ as friends would make for a good sitcom.”

Allen could only raise his eyebrows, not quite sure what to say.

“As I said before, I don’t give a shit about the rest of these people, you included. The fact you’re from the United States government means nothing to me in the grand scheme of things. However, I at least want to see Linkara make it out alive of this mess,” Diamanda declared.

“...that’s a bit more noble than I expected from you,” Allen admitted.

“Don’t get used to it. If you think I’ve gone soft--”

She was interrupted by Linkara appearing on the screen before them. “I have a plan ready for us!”

\--

“So, the plan is to get to Europa and use what we can there to fix up Comicron-1,” Linkara explained to the group. “I’m taking Suede, MarzGurl, and Diamanda down there, the rest of you keep an eye out for the Caelestis and Mechakara.”

“Are you doing alright now, Linkara?” Lupa asked.

“Somewhat. Look, I’m sorry I flipped out on you guys. I’m sorry I kept trying to leave you all at home, it was a dick move.”

 _they still could die,_ something in his head mumbled, but he ignored it.

“Yes, I’m scared of letting any of you die, but that doesn’t excuse my actions. This...really is kind of beyond me,” Linkara admitted. “Mechakara’s stronger than ever, and I should have realized that going alone wasn’t the solution.”

“Apology accepted,” Lupa responded, smiling. “Thank you for being honest with us.”

Linkara smiled in turn. “I trust all of you to keep Comicron-1 and Exit Strategy safe while we’re out. We shouldn’t be too long, but in case something happens, I know you all could handle things.”

The world changed in an instant to a warehouse, the four surrounded by a sea of boxes. “Alright, fan out,” Linkara ordered.

The four slowly spread out, Diamanda pausing for a moment as she found a box. “...huh. I thought they’d all been killed.”

Linkara stopped, looking over his shoulder. Diamanda found a box labeled ‘Diamanda’s Minions’, and was looking at it with the same expression a lion might have at a gazelle strolling by without noticing it.

“Well, at least they’ll come in handy,” she declared, grinning.

Linkara just returned to his search for parts in the warehouse. They had plenty of boxes to go through...

\--

Mechakara surprised them. Linkara barely even had time to think about what he was doing when he shouted, “Nimue, take back Suede, MarzGurl, and Diamanda!”

MarzGurl turned to look at him with a betrayed expression as they were beamed away, leaving Mechakara and Linkara by themselves. Some part of him immediately regret that decision, but he had no time to angst over it.

He couldn’t do much against him. Mechakara easily broke his wrist as though he were crushing ice, the gun dropped on the floor as Mechakara pinned him against the wall.

Linkara really couldn’t help but snark at Mechakara, despite a voice in his head loudly chastising him for it as he was tossed headfirst into a pile of boxes.

_don’t move don’t move maybe he’ll leave if he thinks you’re dead_

Mechakara tossed aside the boxes, quirking an eyebrow as a cut on Linkara’s head healed near-instantaneously.

“Any last words before I delete them from my memory?”

“Yeah. Bees.”

Linkara fired the bee gun at Mechakara, the recoil slamming him back into the boxes as Mechakara shrieked.

“Bees. My god.”

Linkara’s vision swam. He couldn’t think of a plan, couldn’t think of what he could do against Mechakara. The bones in his hand were healing, but he didn’t know what could stand up to Mechakara. Margaret was whispering in his ears, but he couldn’t make it out clearly.

Oh, god. Was he actually going to die? Was this how it ended, on a moon far away from home? No, he couldn’t, he still had people up on Comicron-1, he was the Champion, if he died everyone else might as well...

_no._

His vision flickered. Something started growling, low and furious, in his ears.

_the game isn’t over. this game isn’t over I SAY WHEN IT’S OVER_

Static. It was static he was hearing. His mind tried to grasp why he was hearing static as he slipped into unconsciousness.

\--

The warehouse on Europa replaced the Comicron-1 in a flash for MarzGurl, gun at the ready with the rest of the group. “Linkara, we’re here to...” she started, trailing off when she realized Linkara had vanished. The warehouse was dead silent, no one in sight.

“...where is he?” Harvey wondered.

“He couldn’t have left, we’d have known,” Suede noted, resting his hand on the hilt of his katana. “Unless...”

“Don’t even joke about that, Suede,” Lupa said, shaking her head.

The group slowly spread out, minions trailing behind Diamanda. “Linkara! Come out, you fucking nerd!”

“Linkara? Hey, say something if you can hear us!” Nash called. “We’re kinda worried you’re dead right now!”

MarzGurl stumbled upon a pile of boxes, smashed in beyond repair. Linkara’s hat sat near the boxes, and her heart leaped into her throat. If that was just his hat...where was the rest of him? There was no sign of blood...well, yet, but...

“Kid, say something!” Harvey shouted. “Please...!”

Why did it feel like someone was watching her? She didn’t want to turn around, she knew the instant she looked she’d probably be killed...

“ _Huuuuuuumaaaaaaaan..._ ”

MarzGurl froze. She remembered that voice. She remembered the thing surprising her in a different form, engulfing her world with static.

“Linkara! There you ar--what the _fuck?_ ” Nash yelped.

“No, you’re--you can’t be...” Harvey said, horrified.

MarzGurl turned around to see Linkara, sans glasses, hat, and magic gun. His eyes were completely covered in static, a grin on his face.

“ _Hello, humaaaaaan._ ”


	3. all you can do is hope for the best

MarzGurl stepped backward, keeping her gun trained on the thing that was very clearly not Linkara anymore. It looked at her as though it were a child looking at an insect. Something inside her screamed to run, to just forget about the Caelestis and Mechakara, this wasn’t worth it.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Harvey snarled, voice shaking. “You shouldn’t be inside the kid!”

Nash was staring at the thing with wide eyes, shaking his head and mouthing ‘no’ over and over. 90’s Kid was shaking like a leaf, face pale. Lupa’s jaw dropped, then she shook her head and glared at the thing. “We know you. You took us--all of us.”

“ _Correct,_ ” it responded.

“Why? What are you? What do you want with us?” MarzGurl questioned.

“ _I am glitch, I am error, I am **missing,**_ ” it responded, stepping forward. MarzGurl refused to back away, looking it dead-on.

“The kid said you killed yourself to experience death! How the hell...” Harvey wondered.

“ _I am not the whole,_ ” it corrected, shaking its head slowly. “ _Only a piece. The rest of me has not returned._ ”

“It’s a Missingno,” 90’s Kid said, near-inaudible. “It took over me first.”

“A Missingno? As in the Pokemon games? So we’re in a creepypasta now,” Suede groaned.

“Give Linkara back,” MarzGurl ordered, teeth bared. “His body isn’t yours to use!”

Missingno grinned. “ _No. The game is still going. And I will not lose this game._ ”

There was a heavy metallic sound, and MarzGurl turned to see Mechakara, all of his human skin gone. She flinched at seeing his metallic skull, so very human-like to the point she wondered just what the hell his creator was thinking when they built him.

Mechakara glared at Missingno. “You’re not Linkara.”

“ _No, I’m not._ ” It frowned. “ _You tried to kill us._ ”

“And I’ll finish the job!” Mechakara declared, charging forward.

“Retreat!!” MarzGurl shouted, leading the team away from the battlefield. They took shelter behind a shelf stacked with boxes, and near-immediately MarzGurl could hear something that sounded like an explosion going off.

“Okay, so. We’re probably incredibly, deeply screwed,” Snob said, shuddering. “And where did Nash and Diamanda go?”

“Oh my god, are they still back there?! What do they expect to do against a goddamn _creepypasta_ and what is basically the Terminator?” Joe questioned.

\--

Nash really didn’t want to even consider what he was doing. He bolted for Linkara’s magic gun the moment MarzGurl gave the order to run, and just barely avoided a cannon blast to the face. He hid behind the pile of smashed boxes, holding the gun close. This was stupid, he should just have stayed with MarzGurl, but...

‘...he’s in danger,’ a quiet voice said in his ears. ‘How didn’t I notice until now...?’

He looked down at the gun, wincing. He knew his chances of even lasting long against Missingno and Mechakara were slim as is, but damn it, even if he was powerless he needed to try to help!

Nash gripped the gun tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m going to do my best to fix this, okay?”

What he could assume to be the gun’s spirit didn’t respond right away. Maybe Linkara didn’t talk to them enough, maybe he did, he didn’t know right now. When they finally responded, it was in a wary tone. ‘Okay. Please...don’t kill him.’

Nash nodded. “You have my word.”

The gun didn’t speak again, and Nash stood up. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up before a loud crack of thunder struck nearby, boxes flying everywhere. Nash took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he stepped out from behind the boxes, a determined look on his face.

Mechakara had sparks jumping off of him, twitching from what Nash could only assume was Thunder. Missingno stood apart from it, electricity crackling at its fingertips. Nash gave the gun a twirl before shooting at Missingno, the shot hitting it near-square in the face. It stumbled, its form flickering as it looked around in confusion.

“Over here, you glitchy fuck!” Nash shouted. “Get out of Linkara before I make you get out!”

Mechakara and Missingno both turned to look at Nash, bewildered. Not too far away, MarzGurl peaked out from behind a shelf, shaking her head.

“He’s dead. He is absolutely dead,” Joe said, just loud enough for Nash to hear.

“ _Huuuuuumaaaaaan..._ ” Missingno hissed, stepping toward him. Nash refused to flinch away, glaring down Missingno.

Before anyone had a chance to react, there was something akin to a battle cry before what looked like well over a dozen minions charged toward Mechakara. Diamanda appeared amongst the throng, a sharp-toothed grin on her face.

“Go, my minions! You may be cannon fodder, but damn it if you aren’t useful cannon fodder!”

Nash couldn’t deny he was both impressed and somewhat terrified as Mechakara was covered in a swarm of black. He quickly broke through with a cannon shot of sorts, the blast ripping apart some of the minions like wet tissue. Mechakara started forward as the air started to grow cold, and Diamanda paused mid-stride.

“Get to cover, he’s using magic!” Nash shouted. Diamanda nodded, ducking behind a few boxes as large clumps of hail struck Mechakara.

“You may be wearing his skin, but that means nothing in the grand scheme of things!” Mechakara snarled, coming dangerously close to Missingno. Before he could strike it, it vanished in a beam of light.

“It better not have teleported up to Comicron-1...!” Harvey growled.

“Negative,” Nimue’s voice piped up from the communicators. “The Entity’s presence is not aboard Comicron-1.”

“...it used Teleport,” Suede realized, raising a hand to his chin. “Missingno, despite what it can do in Red and Blue, is somewhat stable as a Pokemon. Its attack is its only good point--its other stats are essentially garbage. And on top of that, it can learn moves via TM, so my guess is that it used Thunder, then Blizzard beforehand.”

“Are we completely sure this thing is abiding by Pokemon rules? Because if it starts learning Roar of Time or, god forbid, Judgment...” Harvey shuddered.

“It’s my best guess. Gen 1 was before the physical and special split, so we’re better off assuming any attack could kill,” Suede admitted. “...or worse off, as the case may be.”

“ _WHERE ARE YOU?!”_ Mechakara howled, charging through the warehouse like a beast on fire. “ _GET BACK HERE, I’M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!_ ”

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” MarzGurl questioned. “Mechakara wins, Linkara’s pretty much dead and Missingno...I kinda don’t want to think about what it might do after that. Missingno wins, we’re screwed. And on top of that, one’s a super-powered robot and one is apparently an elder god.”

She looked toward where Mechakara was tearing across the warehouse, trying to find Missingno. “How do we fight either of those?”

“...guys, uh...maybe Linkara has something at his place?” Nash poke up. “I mean, how did he defeat Missingno last time?”

“...talked it to death,” Harvey responded. “I mean, he...he literally talked it into killing itself.”

Nash pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, maybe we can try a different method. Does Linkara have any of his magic stuff on Comicron-1?”

“...not likely,” 90’s Kid mumbled. “Don’t think he really planned for this...”

“Maybe we can talk it into coming out of Linkara’s body?” Lupa suggested. “If he could talk it into killing itself, maybe we can talk it into leaving him.”

“We’d have to do that up on Comicron-1. Holodeck and all that,” Harvey pointed out.

Nash nodded. “Alright. We’ll lure it up to Comicron-1...but we need to handle Mechakara first. Anyone have an idea?”

\--

...god, he could barely think. His head felt like it was so foggy, it may as well have been Silent Hill. He could feel his legs moving, could feel blood dripping down his face, could hear his own ragged breathing, but he wasn’t in control.

His hands were burning. Magic, probably--probably why blood was dripping down his face too.

He really wanted to go home. He could barely remember what was going on but he wanted to go home. He limped forward before collapsing against a wall, utterly drained. He didn’t know if he really was in control now or not.

“Found you,” that harsh, mechanical voice snarled, and something in him rose up and snarled like a cornered beast. Static fizzled around the edge of his vision, and he briefly considered striking the robot again with Thunder.

A voice in his head rang out clearly, shouting down that idea. He was too weak, he used up too much magic, he was going to _die_ \--no, he _wasn’t._ He used Teleport again, warping back somewhere into the warehouse, and even more blood dripped down his face.

“Linkara!” MarzGurl’s voice called out. Footsteps, then her kneeling down by him. “Linkara, are you with us?”

Was he? Linkara could barely think straight at the moment, never mind if he knew what the hell was going on. He raised his head, slowly.

“MarzGurl? What the hell happened? Why do I feel like a freight train hit me?” Linkara asked.

MarzGurl’s eyes widened, and she took a step back. “Wait, you don’t...”

“Mechakara’s coming!” Nash called, and MarzGurl quickly helped Linkara up. Oh. Right. Mechakara. How long had he been out? Was that why he felt like he’d been hit by a train?

“How bad do I look?” Linkara asked.

“...pretty bad, can’t lie,” MarzGurl admitted, helping Linkara limp to what he could assume was safety. “Your nose is bleeding, your eyes look kind of weird, and you’re missing your hat and glasses.”

Linkara groaned. “Well, that’d explain why I feel like I just marathoned Marville. I don’t think I’m going to be particularly useful for a while.”

MarzGurl visibly winced, tightening her grip on Linkara. “...we’re trying to get the situation under control. Nash is doing his best--”

“ _Nash?_ No, I’m sorry, he’s the last person who should be in charge here! What does he know about fighting Mechakara?!” Linkara complained.

“We’re doing what we can, Linkara,” MarzGurl said, not looking at him. “We’re trying to whittle down Mechakara’s defenses so we can get a good shot in and hopefully destroy him. You were...”

She lowered her head. “...Linkara, do you remember what happened to you at all?”

“...not really,” Linkara admitted. “Mechakara beat the crap out of me, and everything just went...fuzzy after I hit him with a bee gun. What happened? How much magic did I use up...?”

“...we don’t know,” MarzGurl said. “We really don’t know right now. All we know is that you’re barely capable of fighting. Harvey told me you need to get to safety so you can recharge.”

“No, I--I can’t yet, I need to help!” Linkara insisted. “MarzGurl, please let me stay and fight. Even if it’s just to deal the final blow, I don’t want to just leave this mess to be cleaned up by everyone else!”

“Linkara, you’re bleeding, you’ve used up a good chunk of your magic, and--”

MarzGurl was interrupted by what sounded like cannon fire, followed by Diamanda cackling. “They’re not staying dead! My minions are alive again!”

“...well, apparently dead people can come back to life. Somehow.”

“The Plot Hole,” Linkara mumbled. “I--I think it’s still affecting Europa by...”

He trailed off, head starting to grow foggy again. MarzGurl squeezed his shoulder, looking panicked. “Linkara? Stay with us, we need you right now!”

“Sorry, trying to stay conscious isn’t...it’s hard right now,” Linkara admitted.

MarzGurl helped him sit down behind a noticeably-smashed up pile of boxes. Just beyond, Linkara could hear the sounds of battle, people shouting and yelling.

“...at least let me try to deal the final blow. Mechakara was my mess to start with, I need to finish him off. I need to stop him...” Linkara pleaded.

MarzGurl closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked drained. “...okay. But after that, we need to get you home ASAP.”

Linkara nodded. “...where’s my magic gun?”

“Over here!” Nash called, Linkara nearly leaping five feet into the air. Nash was a little ways behind MarzGurl, hair disheveled and a wild light in his eyes. The magic gun was in his hands, safe and sound.

Linkara sighed in relief. “Thank god. Nash, I have a plan...”

The gun--Margaret--dealt the finishing blow to Mechakara, drawing upon all their strength. Linkara couldn’t help but be thankful Suede and Diamanda came along, he didn’t know how much magic he could spare at the moment.

The moment they knew for certain Mechakara was gone, the gun burned in his hands. It was enough to immediately make him drop it, yelping.

“What the--Margaret?!” he questioned, thoughts racing. The gun usually didn’t hurt him aside from when he--

His heart dropped into his stomach like a brick. No, he--he changed, he couldn’t be turning evil again--

Nash swooped in and picked her up, not looking directly at Linkara. “...so you don’t remember anything at all after you beamed away Suede, MarzGurl, and Diamanda?”

“No, I don’t. What the hell is happening?” Linkara questioned.

“Linkara, you’re being possessed. Missingno, the Entity, whatever you want to call it--it isn’t dead. There’s still a chunk of it inside of you, and it took control to fight Mechakara,” Nash said. “And we’re going to get it out.”

Linkara’s world erupted into a haze of static, and he could briefly hear screaming. He grit his teeth, trying to push through the static. When he could see somewhat clearly again, he was on his knees, wheezing.

_human_

His blood turned to ice, panic drowning out every other thought. How long--how could he have not noticed it-- _it took him as a host--_

“Help me,” Linkara pleaded, looking up at his friends as static started to cover one eye. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so! i did some research on missingno prior to writing this and would you believe me if i said that missingno really can learn blizzard, thunder, teleport? no, for real, it can learn those moves via TM.
> 
> it actually has TMs it can't learn too, and its attack is its only good stat in red/blue. in yellow, however, it's HP that's the good stat. *~the more you know~*
> 
> also thanks to the reviewaverse discord for giving me ideas i'm absolutely using in this fic series. if you've seen critics & creatures, which celebrated suburban knights, you'll probably know what i mean


	4. and thus you return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this...got done actually pretty fast.
> 
> to those who are just finding me, don't expect this level of speed in the future lol. this happened because i got super inspired and this inspiration train is. a thing.
> 
> anyways, definitely go watch at least the start of critics and creatures. because i'm using bits from it in this story. admittedly a last minute thing, but it's happening nonetheless

Nash nodded. “Nimue! Beam us up!”

Comicron-1 formed around Linkara, Diamanda gripping his shoulder tight. “Don’t go anywhere, Linkara,” she warned. “Don’t let that thing win.”

“Trying not to!” Linkara retorted, a sharp pain lancing through his head. “It really doesn’t like it’s been found out!”

He could hear it hissing in its ears, static dancing around his vision. _no no no no no no no no no no no no NO--_

“Can you walk?” Diamanda questioned.

“I really don’t know. Can’t really feel my legs right now,” Linkara admitted.

“If it wants to make this harder on you both, fine,” Diamanda declared, proceeding to drag Linkara over to the holodeck. “Because I don’t give a shit about what it wants.”

It forced a growl into Linkara’s throat, his control slipping away piece by piece. Diamanda glared at--them? him? it?--and the growling stopped. “Hush, you.”

Suede kept pace with Diamanda, looking at Linkara. “We’re here, Linkara. We’re going to save you, I swear.”

They reached the holodeck quickly, and Diamanda let Linkara hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. “Alright, Linkara, you can rest now. We’ll make this as quick as possible.”

The Entity quickly took control away, Linkara falling back into unconsciousness.

\--

Missingno stood up slowly, its movements jerky enough to make MarzGurl wonder if Linkara was still fighting. “ _Humaaaanssss..._ ”

“Why don’t you come out of that body? Come on, this is a holodeck, you can take whatever form you’d like out here! You’re pretty limited in that form right now anyways, aren’t you?” Lupa suggested. “I mean, Linkara’s magic is probably running low, you’re exhausted from fighting...”

Missingno tilted its head, then looked at itself. “ _...tired. This form is too drained..._ ”

Lupa nodded, circling Missingno. “I mean, I can’t imagine he’s in any fighting shape after using up so much magic. You’d probably do better out of him...”

It scowled. “ _I don’t want to abandon this form. The game isn’t over._ ”

“But the game can’t continue if either of you are dead, right? Or both, if you stay in that body,” Lupa pointed out.

Missingno didn’t respond right away, perhaps debating whether to leave Linkara’s body or not. After a few moments, Linkara’s body fell to the ground as a cloud of pixels streamed out from his mouth, eyes flashing between pure dark blue and static. MarzGurl shuddered, kneeling down by him and pulling him into a hug. He was twitching and shaking like something straight out of an exorcism, and it _hurt_ only being able to watch as the Entity left him like that.

“I’m here, Linkara, I’m here. You aren’t alone, I promise,” she said. “You’re loved and cherished, and we’re not going to leave your side until we know you’ll be okay again.”

Linkara slowly raised his hand and squeezed MarzGurl’s hand as the last of the Entity left his body. MarzGurl gently squeezed back, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

Lupa strode forward, looking at the pixel cloud trying to determine its shape. Eventually, it settled on a mirror image of a younger Linkara, coat and all.

“Alright. What do you want with us? You clearly aren’t trying to absorb everyone again, or else we’d all be gone again at this point,” Lupa questioned.

“ _I am waiting for the rest of me to return. To find what lies beyond after death,_ ” Missingno explained. It frowned. “ _...why has the rest of me not returned yet?_ ”

“Death is...a lot more final than you think it is,” Nash said, shaking his head. “Even if you are an elder god...I don’t think the rest of you will be coming back.”

Missingno growled. “ _It isn’t fair! If I cannot return from death, then I shall continue this game! My purpose must mean_ something!”

“You’re just...playing with Linkara?” MarzGurl questioned. “But there’s no point to that. Linkara won’t really want to play forever, especially now that he knows.”

It stomped its foot on the ground, the motion almost too childish for MarzGurl to take seriously. “ _No! The game needs to keep going! What else do I do? I..._ ”

Missingno suddenly looked...lost. “ _...what purpose do I serve? What is my function?_ ”

“...why not try to find one?” Snob suggested. “I mean you could...I don’t know, become human or something?”

Missingno gave Snob a look that MarzGurl could tell was sheer annoyance. “ _I absorbed every person on this planet years ago. I’ve experienced every possible life from that._ ”

“That’s the thing, though—it’s been a few years since you took everyone,” Nash said, stepping forward. “No one is quite the same person they were a few years ago.”

Missingno stared at Nash, tilting its head. “ _...not the same?_ ”

“Nope. That’s the thing about humans—they grow and change every moment they’re alive,” Nash explained. “You’re something that doesn’t change easily, but humans grow and develop, and even in a month someone might not be the same as you knew them last. You were inside Linkara for years, he’s changed quite a bit himself. Hell, maybe you changed just by being around him.”

“Nash...?” MarzGurl said, raising her eyebrows. "This is a little philosophical for you..."

“If you don’t want to be a human, then okay, I get it. We aren’t exactly a desirable species. But..at least consider trying to find a purpose,” Nash suggested.

Missingno looked at Nash, blinking slowly. “ _...a purpose. What is my purpose? What can it be?_ ” it asked.

“Well, not absorbing everything into you is a good place to start. Maybe you can become the first Technumenia god to live among humans,” Nash suggested.

Missingno notably perked up at that idea. “ _Live among humans...an interesting idea._ ”

It grinned. “ _I think I want to experience that._ ”

“Alright. Harvey, does Linkara have a spare Pokeball up here?” Nash asked.

“I mean, yeah, but...” Harvey started.

“Nimue, one Pokeball please,” Nash requested. “And a few spaceship bits you don’t need, if you don’t mind.”

A Pokeball appeared before Nash, a few miscellaneous bits from the spaceship around it. Nash picked up the small pile before him and concentrated. Before MarzGurl’s eyes, the Pokeball fused with the parts, blue lightning coming out of his hands. When he had finished, the Pokeball was now black and green, a T on the front of it.

“Alright. Let’s go,” Nash said, tossing the ball at Missingno. It vanished into the ball in a cloud of red, and the ball rolled once--twice--three times--click.

“...what the _actual_ fuck,” Snob said aloud as Nash picked the ball up.

“Nash? What the hell was all that? You made a--a Pokeball _thing_ to contain an Outer God?” MarzGurl questioned.

“Yep. I did. With alchemy.”

Nash turned around, and MarzGurl was surprised to see him look so drained. “Since apparently things are bad enough that Linkara’s getting possessed by sentient glitches...I think we need to have a talk. First things first, though...”

He looked at Allen. “Do you think you can handle the Caelestis? I think you’d just need to bring the astronauts down to Europa for a while, considering Diamanda’s minions revived down there.”

Allen nodded, slowly. “...well, yes, but uh...I have so many questions about what is going on.”

“I’m sure you do. I’ll give answers, I promise, just...let’s get Linkara home first,” Nash responded.

\--

...they captured it. It willingly went into a Pokeball like it was someone’s starter Pokemon instead of a god. Linkara would’ve been jealous and pissed if he wasn’t so sleepy.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to try to sleep right now since there was a possibility he might die, maybe it was, he wasn’t sure. MarzGurl kept a steady hold on him as they returned to his place, and he made a mental note to thank her later.

“Still with us?” she asked once they were close enough Nimue could beam them back to his place.

“...barely. Can’t keep my eyes open,” Linkara admitted.

“You can get some rest now, for real. We’ll keep you safe,” MarzGurl promised.

Linkara nodded as MarzGurl helped him trudge toward his bedroom. Once he was lying on the futon, she placed Margaret beside him, and he couldn’t help but smile at seeing her again.

‘Welcome back,’ she greeted, warmly.

“Good to be back,” Linkara mumbled as MarzGurl left the room. He closed his eyes, starting to drift off--

“ _What the fuck do you mean you’re Aeon?!_ ” Joe shouted, bringing Linkara right back to full awareness.

“What,” Linkara said aloud, sitting up. “ _What._ ”

“Go back to sleep, you just recovered from being possessed!” Nash ordered.

“Absolutely not, I want to be in the room for this plot twist!” Linkara protested, hurrying out of bed with Margaret in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRIIIIISE
> 
> anyways next fic in this weird saga thing is going to be exposition and backstory! feel free to skip that tbh, it's why i'm separating it from the next advancement in the at4w plot, which is mostly covering erin and linkara needing to be waken up inside


End file.
